RGM-89S Stark Jegan
RGM-89S Stark Jegan is a prototype heavy assault mobile suit built as a mid-range fire support unit. It was first appeared as a part of the Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations line, but was later redesigned for the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The overall performance is greatly increased over the standard RGM-89 Jegan. The Stark Jegan's body is fitted with additional armor, thrusters, and new armaments are incorporated across the body, including a pair of machine guns and two sets of missile launchers. The large missile launcher is capable of mounting a nuclear warhead. The Stark Jegan can also carry a bazooka or beam rifle. The Stark Jegan is slower with the additional armor and armaments, but if necessary, they can be ejected. All the Jegans have Gundarium alloy armor which makes up 25% of the outer armor while most of it is made out of titanium alloy/ceramic composite and it also has a semi transparent coating or armor on it. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Pod ;*Beam Saber :Two standard melee beam weapons mounted on the forearms. ;*Grenade Launcher :All Jegan mobile suits have a 3-slot hand grenade rack built into the left hip armor. ;*3-Tube Missile Pod :On each of the Stark Jegan's shoulders is a mounted three tube medium missile launcher. These large missile launchers can be ejected to increase the Jegan's speed. Originally intended to have a large missile launcher attached optionally, the optional feature was scrapped for unknown reasons. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. ;*Hyper Bazooka :For heavier firepower the Stark Jegan can be outfitted with a Hyper Bazooka that fires 380mm rounds. History As the successor of the RGM-79 GM series, the Jegan is the new mass produced mobile suit of the Earth Federation. The suit is lighter and more maneuverable than all the previous GM units, although it is not as well armed as the RGM-86R GM III. Nevertheless it performed very well and thus it was put into mass production. They at first were assigned to the Londo Bell task force in UC 0093 during the Second Neo Zeon War where many of this units fought against the mass produced AMS-119 Geara Doga of the Neo Zeon army. Although at first used by the Londo Bell they soon became standard in the Federation forces and served as their frontline suit during the following decades, through 30 years later in the F91 series. As with many other mobile suits many variants of the Jegan were created over the years. Shortly after the RGM-89 Jegan was launched the Earth Federation had Anaheim Electronics develop new versions of the mobile suit that were oriented towards specific missions. One of these developments was the RGM-89S Stark Jegan which is designed for heavy combat missions. One of these units is seen during Londo Bell's attempt to intercept the Garencieres on its way to the Industrial 7 colony but is destroyed by the Nz-666 Kshtriya. A second is seen aboard the Nahel Argama instead equipped with two beam rifles that is destroyed by the MSN-06S Sinanju. Picture Gallery Stark-jegan-original.jpg|Stark Jegan original art SJegan_HUD_and_Dashboard.png|A Stark Jegan's perspective of the Kshatriya and Funnels SJegan_Purge.png|A Stark Jegan pilot purging his equipment RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan MS Girl References RGM-89S Stark Jegan - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - Parts.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan - Technical Detail/Design External Links *RGM-89S Stark Jegan on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Stark Jegan on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English)